<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【柠檬瓜】overlord生理课堂 by MagicDuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462312">【柠檬瓜】overlord生理课堂</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicDuck/pseuds/MagicDuck'>MagicDuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Gaim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, top!Sengoku Ryouma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicDuck/pseuds/MagicDuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TV后，overlord duke x 后天改造双性贵虎</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kureshima Takatora/Sengoku Ryouma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【柠檬瓜】overlord生理课堂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在这种情况下做起来完全是个意外。<br/>刚刚出院回家复健没办法抵抗的吴岛贵虎面对overlord化到连人形都没了的前男友战极凌马，正常情况下，他们应该吵一架，然后继续在这种情况下拼个你死我活，而不是像现在一样，在床上操得不可开交。<br/>所幸吴岛家隔音足够好，至少光实不会知道现在这个房间在发生些什么。<br/>如果吴岛贵虎此时够清醒，他显然应该在这个overlord用分叉的有如蛇信子一般的舌尖舔他新生的小穴时就该把对方踹开，但他没有，那么接下来发生的事也顺理成章。<br/>至于战极凌马，则是完全没有两人因为他的背叛行径应该算分手了的概念，虽说更准确的说法是谋杀未遂，他仍然理直气壮地觉得“恋人”没拒绝就是答应了。<br/>病号的睡袍好脱到不可思议，战极凌马还算知道些礼貌，给那件睡袍留了个全尸，虽说上面仍布了些overlord的爪痕。因为长时间的卧床，贵虎比之前白了许多，各种旧伤把这具漂亮的肉体变得有些残破，但仍不影响其美感。<br/>“贵虎，乖一点，不要乱动，我会帮你扩张好的。”战极凌马的overlord形态与duke长相有几分相似，蛇信子一样的舌尖缠着病号的阴蒂和穴口嫩肉一阵吸吮，直吮得吴岛大少爷喷了他满头满脸的淫水。<br/>“贵虎……要学会忍耐……”他有些无奈地哄着，但显然吴岛大少爷完全没有适应女孩子性器官的用法，光是被蛇信子缠着阴茎，下面那处细缝都能洇出水来，以至于战极凌马甚至怀疑起了白亚给自己的恋人装这处小缝是真的为了救他的命还是另有所图。<br/>为了能让贵虎更加舒服，他自顾自地把那根浅色的性器也整个含入，用舌头缠绕着安抚，不时用口腔和喉口吮吸。<br/>在无法反抗的情况下被含住性器吸吮让贵虎难耐到脚趾都蜷了起来，但是还没完全恢复好的声带显然让他无法说出强硬的拒绝，含含糊糊的话语全都变成破碎的呻吟。<br/>偏偏战极凌马还好这口，还扭扭捏捏松开他的阴茎，继续撒娇舔吮扩张那处新生器官，“我也喜欢贵虎，贵虎不拒绝我让我好开心。”<br/>吴岛贵虎被气得够呛，又说不出完整的拒绝，只能有气无力地用脚轻轻踹着对方的脊背，结果因为外骨骼太硬，踹得自己脚跟都疼。战极凌马还完全没有现在已经几乎能算强奸的自觉，一个劲地问什么这里舒不舒服那里舒不舒服。<br/>觉得舒服和不愿意是两码事！<br/>“贵虎怎么哭了？有这么爽吗，我现在爪子太尖了，怕把你里面弄伤，所以没办法用手指，要多舔舔哦。”当那根顶端分叉的舌头舔到深处的内壁时，嫩红的软肉痉挛着缠着他不放，过电一样的触感爽得贵虎连脊背都弓起来了。等到吴岛贵虎好不容易找回些许神智的时候，绝望地发现自己居然光是被舌头舔穴就给弄射了。<br/>积攒的精液沾在他自己的小腹和duke的脸上，战极凌马终于从他腿间离开，抬起身子覆在他上方。贵虎被撩拨得眼圈红红却还是伸手去够床头的纸巾给他擦脸。面甲一样的外骨骼倒比较好清理，偏偏战极凌马还要伸舌头舔他手腕，气得贵虎直接踹上了他的裆部。<br/>想着毕竟有外骨骼，凌马怎么着也不会受太大伤，就没收敛力气。但贵虎显然忘了卧床太久的自己身体状况，与其说是踹，不如说是轻轻地踩上了那处。<br/>那根可怖的古怪阴茎从生殖腔中弹出来抵上他脚心的时候把他吓得够呛，战极凌马甚至还完全没有感受到他的抗拒，完全沉浸在贵虎不仅不生气还愿意给自己足交的美好幻觉里。<br/>“贵虎真好。”这家伙完全没有作为overlord的自觉，像只撒娇的狐狸一样蹭上来亲贵虎的脸颊和嘴唇，把那几句抗拒的呜咽全都吞了下去，还要抓着恋人的脚踝去蹭那根比原来大了一圈的布满软韧倒刺和凸起的性器，“贵虎的脚心也好软……”<br/>贵虎绝望地发现他现在惨到连一句【你不要过来】都喊不出来，只能用脚掌揉搓着那根热乎乎的玩意儿，不甘地瞪着战极凌马。<br/>“贵虎是要我不要射在你脚上？”这家伙在今天第一次和自己心有灵犀了一回，贵虎点了点头，结果谁知道下一句是“贵虎不要我射在脚上，要弄到里面去？我知道了！”<br/>你知道什么啊！！！！！<br/>但是摇头显然没有什么用，对方只愿意听他自己的解读。<br/>双腿被抬起驾到overlord肩甲上，凌马小心翼翼地握着他的腰，把他拉得更近了些。<br/>被分开双腿亲个没完已经让贵虎有些无奈了，以前做起来就已经在抱怨嫌大了，现在变成overlord的战极凌马足足比他高了25cm，指爪都能把他填个满满当当。贵虎讨厌做爱和高潮，无法掌控的满足感和舒适感让他无所适从。<br/>没有完全恢复的声带让他只能发出些细碎沙哑的呻吟和喘息，偶尔漏出一两句“凌马……”都足以让这个得寸进尺的混球喜不自胜。<br/>那根他原本熟悉的性器变成了古怪的模样，比原来粗了快两圈，贵虎偷偷用视线比了比，觉得这大小光吞下去都得够呛，更糟糕的是这玩意还布满了软韧的倒刺和凸起，贵虎不可置信地看了一眼自己，又看了一眼战极凌马。<br/>“没、没问题的，贵虎，不会痛的，我都帮你舔开了，再说了，一回生二回熟，操开了以后就习惯了的……不信你摸摸？这个不疼的，不会弄伤你的！”overlord急急忙忙地解释着一些贵虎觉得完全没有可信度的话，还非要牵着他的手去让他碰上面的倒刺，让他确保这些东西只是形状可怖的凸起。<br/>可怜兮兮的overlord撒着娇，用那根巨物抵着贵虎洇出水的粉嫩细缝磨蹭，“贵虎……后面放不进去，这个口大一点，贵虎会理解我的对吧？”完全是一派歪理，但吴岛贵虎却无法真的生他的气，这个背叛者莫名其妙地把他从海里捞起来送去医院，还每天晚上老老实实地来陪着自己，哪怕在光实来陪护之后，他的深夜陪护也没断过，只不过变成了偷偷摸摸。<br/>在他醒过来之后的几天，当他发现深夜到访的overlord的时候，只是第一眼他就认出了这个overlord是那个战极凌马。一开始只是装睡偷偷观察对方的目的，但这家伙除了小心翼翼地用爪子给他掖被子之外就没干过什么别的事。贵虎也懒得搭理他，战极凌马毕竟是人类的叛徒，他试图在心里如此说服自己。<br/>但当这家伙沮丧地喊他贵虎，自来熟地跟他抱怨驱纹戒斗让他伤得有多重，害得他不得不靠吃果实来保住性命的时候，贵虎还是心软了。转化的时候，受伤的时候到底疼不疼，他也不好意思关心，又赌气又不得不承认他甚至从来没恨过战极凌马。<br/>哪怕是现在这个情况。<br/>在他们俩落得这样之前，凌马远没有这么爱撒娇，而贵虎也显然没有这么虚弱。一开始他还试图凶巴巴地让这家伙以后别再来了，但是沙哑的嗓音和强行发声之后剧烈的咳嗽反而把对方吓得够呛，对方反而更加紧张，死皮赖脸地坚持要待在吴岛家，即使为了躲避见到光实会引发的麻烦蜗居在贵虎的衣帽间里也无所谓。一来二去，床上的病号终于熬不住良心上的谴责，让这只家伙上了自己的床，结果老老实实一起睡了几天就出现了现在这样的局面。当然，如果贵虎仔细观察，他也许会发现overlord根本不需要睡眠，但显然他的身体不容许他坚持24小时不休息只为了观察overlord生态。<br/>现在这个情况，在凌马看来相当正常，毕竟在他看来，贵虎只穿一件丝绸睡袍和男友一起睡一星期，不就是希望能够重修旧好嘛，于是“善良”的大天才战极凌马大人好心地满足了开不了口的大少爷的小小愿望。<br/>顶端撑开穴口嫩肉的时候，贵虎的呻吟声几乎称得上哭叫了，绷直了脚尖，攥紧了床单，夹得战极凌马进退两难。<br/>“贵虎，贵虎，冷静一点，你得放松一点。”overlord一个劲地哄着，下身动作却没停，几乎是强行将那根非人类的性器狠狠地插到了底。贵虎几乎是立刻就撑不住弓着背潮吹了，表情一瞬间都有些茫然无措，淫水喷溅着甚至弄到了两人的胸口，浅色的阴茎则可怜巴巴地在淌着精液。<br/>突然被整根插入让贵虎根本没反应过来，小穴紧紧缠着，穴口的嫩肉被撑到极限，泛着一种可怜的偏透明的红。overlord的爪子扶上他的性器，一小圈藤蔓缠住了贵虎漂亮的阴茎的根部。那个假惺惺的混球还在说些“前面高潮太多次的话，贵虎会受不了的，我是为贵虎好”之类的浑话。<br/>不过贵虎已经没有闲心生他的气了。<br/>overlord的性器完全插入让他仿佛感觉隔着小腹都能感受到那糟糕的形状，恐惧让贵虎推拒着对方的胸口试图拔出来，却被握住腰肢狠狠肏到了子宫口，踢蹬着腿全然不知如何是好。<br/>被握着腰部像个飞机杯似的被插在尺寸过分的阴茎上套弄个没完显然是让大少爷无法接受的事。臀部被抬起插弄，只有手指仍在攥着床单的姿态实在有些过分狼狈，却又有些脆弱的美感。战极凌马俯下身子试图让对方能够方便够到他的肩颈，“贵虎，用手抱住我的话会省力些。”<br/>而倔强的大少爷对此不过是咬着嘴唇忍住呻吟，气呼呼地侧过了头不肯看他，全身上下仅有和阴茎相连的地方像个支点，激得贵虎不得不把床单攥得更紧，爽得眼角都滑下泪来。<br/>被彻底拒绝让凌马有些许失望，以至于接下来的时间里他都不再聒噪，只狠操猛干个没完，让吴岛大少爷潮红的脸蛋上可爱的表情根本控制不住。<br/>他甚至还要用舌头去缠对方半张着的唇中探出的那一小截粉嫩舌尖，嘬得贵虎忍不住用大腿缠着他侧腰磨蹭又不肯夹紧。<br/>那对浅色的陷没乳完全没有被疼爱，食髓知味的身体带得乳晕都有些痒意，巴不得被overlord的指爪拧动搓弄，把两粒含羞的乳头折腾出来。<br/>当贵虎忍不住挺胸，把胸乳凑到对方嘴边时，战极凌马像是终于想起了这对可怜的奶子，用犬牙轻轻叼着吸吮拨弄，直吮得恋人用手背去堵差点脱口而出的淫叫才罢休，对另一边如法炮制。<br/>贵虎忍不住去解开自己性器上的藤蔓，甚至还气呼呼地磨蹭着对方的侧腰催促着，凌马这才帮他解开。被绑住的性器一时有些萎靡，一点点渗着些许变得稀薄的精液。overlord小心翼翼地牵着他的手撸动安抚着贵虎的性器，却使得小穴更加紧致，蠕动缠吸个不停。<br/>贵虎终于射出来时，差点失去意识昏过去，束缚之后的突然射精带来了从未有过的阴道痉挛，内壁剧烈收缩吸吮着把overlord的性器都绞得生疼。<br/>惨案发生了。<br/>第一次使用这根overlord阴茎的两人都没有料到，这根既像猫科动物又有爬行类特征的玩意儿，居然会成结。当性器根部膨大成结卡住穴口时，连战极凌马自己都懵了。<br/>吴岛贵虎在熬过了剧烈的快感带来的满足感后终于找回了神智，一人一overlord面对射个不停还成了结的玩意儿都有些不知所措，在大眼瞪小眼中猛然想起了没带套。<br/>贵虎几乎是立刻就想把自己从这东西上拔下来。拉扯中膨大的结卡着穴口疼得他哀叫连连，终于脱了力放弃挣扎彻底瘫软在床上。<br/>突如其来的阴道痉挛和没预料到的成结，以至于完全拔不出去，吴岛贵虎都快被这种尴尬情况气蒙了，但如果要他因为和男人做爱被插拔不出来而去请医生，他宁可自尽。两个人只好就着这个尴尬的插入状态相顾无言。<br/>战极凌马犹豫了一下，试图开起了生物知识小课堂，“别怕，贵虎，你不动就不会痛的……这个大概类似犬科动物，为了保证受孕来着，等射完之后它自己会消下去的……你别瞪我，我也是第一次用这具身体做……”<br/>当贵虎的小腹都被精液射到鼓起来时，生殖链锁终于开始消退了。<br/>overlord小心翼翼地就着插入的状态抱着他一点点靠近浴室，贵虎觉得自己像个坏掉的被塞子堵着的水龙头，忍无可忍地在对方锁骨上咬了一口权当解气。<br/>在对方抽出阴茎，摁着他小腹让精液和淫水淅淅沥沥地淋了满地时，贵虎终于气不过被弄哭了。<br/>至于之后尴尬万分的清理和战极凌马独角戏一般的“对话”，就是后话了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>